


Stilinswin- Collecting Rocks

by Xiamara09



Series: Teen Wolf- Percy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiamara09/pseuds/Xiamara09
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Percy decide to move in together. One day when they are packing up Percy's belongings they come across her hobby box, and Stiles rounds out the collection.





	Stilinswin- Collecting Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> This cuteness was a writing prompt sent to me for my character, Percy, for my Teen Wolf fanfiction. Stilinswin is the ship name that my tumblr followers agreed on

"Perc? What is this box in the closet?" Stiles yells from the closet I had asked him to clean out.

"What box?" I holler back helping Scott move the mattress off the bed. The three of us had decided to move in with each other and were in the midst of packing all of my belongings.

"The one on the top shelf." Was the vague answer. I roll my eyes as Scott smirks at me and set down my side of the mattress before turning to the closet.

"I don't know what box you are talking about, bring it out here and look inside." Stiles grunts as he does as he's told and practically drops the box on his foot.

"Jeez what do you have in here? Bricks?" He crouches next to the box and starts opening it.

"Maybe….." I respond walking closer to look into the box. Scott peers over my shoulder and starts laughing once he sees the contents.

"Rocks….." Stiles glances up at me dumbfounded. "You have a box of rocks. Why do you have a box of rocks?"

"I collect them….." I mumble throwing a stuffed animal at Scott who is trying to hide his laughter.

"What?" Stiles start rooting through the box looking at all the different rocks.

"I collect them." I say louder closing the lid on the box and pushing it over to the wall. Stiles just stares at me until I turn around. "Don't give me that look. It's a hobby."

"I didn't do anything." Stiles holds his hands up defensively. "Can I take a look at what ones you have?"

"Do what you want." I wave my hand at the box stepping out of the way and he slowly walks over and reopens the lid pulling out individual rocks and turning them over before placing them on the floor. For the next little while Scott and I maneuvered furniture around while Stiles continued digging through the box releasing an awed exclamation every now and then.

"Hey, Perc." Stiles says eventually standing from the little garden of rocks that he had created on the floor.

"Yeah?" I answer not turning around from where I was packing clothes.

"You are missing a rock." Stiles answers and I shake my head placing another shirt into the box beside me.

"I'm missing a lot of rocks." I fold over the lid on the box and tape it closed.

"But this is an important rock." I hear shuffling behind me and then Scott grabs the box I just closed and replacing it with another empty one. I nod my thanks to him.

"What do you mean by important?" I throw over my shoulder starting on the next drawer on the dresser. When he doesn't answer I sigh before turning around and see Stiles behind me down on one knee. "What are you doing?" I ask watching him sceptically.

"Completing your collection." Stiles smiles and pulls a box out of his pocket. "Okay… So." Scott quietly exits the room after shooting me a satisfied smile. "You and I… Well actually the three of us…. Have been through hell. But you….. you held us together. You put up with me chasing after a childhood dream.” Stiles glances down at the floor nervously, “You believed in me… Even when there was no reason to. You pretty much took the Nogitsune on by yourself….” He pauses and looks up at me a crooked smile on. “Which I still think was pretty stupid of you.” I stare down at the box in his hand as the diamond catches the light. “But the main fact is, you have been there for me through everything. Now it’s my turn.”

“Are you….” I breath out tearing my eyes from the enchanting stone.

“What I’m trying to say is….” Stiles takes a deep breath and fidgets slightly before turning his face back up to me. “Will you marry me Percy?” 

Time literally stopped as I considered for a moment that this must be a dream. But this feeling in the back of my mind spoke louder than that and I nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m not getting up until you say the word.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at me.

“You get up this instant and give me that ring.” I grab his hand and pull him up as he laughs and slides the ring onto my finger placing a kiss on my forehead. “Well now you are truly stuck with me you realize that right?” I look up at him just as Scott’s muffled voice floats from the hallway, “FINALLY!” and we both laugh. “Get in here wolfboy.” I holler into the hallway leaning into Stiles.

Scott slides through the door a huge grin on his face. I hold one arm out and Scott comes over hugging both of us and chuckling. Scott grabs my hand and looks at the ring then up at me.

“Well I guess I can stop collecting rocks now.” I turn to look up at Stiles who had an even bigger grin on than me or Scott. “I have the only rock I’ll ever need now.” I lean my head on his shoulder and look around the room.


End file.
